Pups save the Muppets!
Summary When the Muppets continue their world tour in Adventure Bay, the pups get to see them perform and they get to meet them, their pup, Galaxy, and be the guest stars in the show; but when Gonzo and Rizzo get trapped in a cave up on Jake's Mountain, it's up to Galaxy and her new friends to save her family. Characters Ryder Chase Everest Skye Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma Galaxy (debut) Kermit Miss Piggy Fozzie Gonzo The Electric Mayhem Rizzo Other Muppets Chapter 1 One sunny day, the pups, including Everest, were playing at the pup park. Chase tapped Marshall's back. "Tag, Marshall! You're it!" he said, running away from the Dalmatian. Marshall laughed. "Oh, it's on!" He was right in the middle of chasing the other pups when he saw a large stage being set up nearby. "Hey, pups! Come here!" The other pups came over to him. "Looks like some sort of show," Zuma said. "Let's go see what it is!" They walked over to the stage and they were stunned when they saw a large sign that read The Muppet Show in big, bold letters. "The Muppets are performing here?!" Everest asked. "We gotta go tell Ryder!" "Right!" Chase agreed. "Marshall, you stay here and keep an eye out for them!" The other pups raced off to the Lookout. Suddenly, Marshall saw Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear walk onstage and sat down in the audience. "Kermit, what act do you think I should do for my segment?" Fozzie asked. "Hmm... people always prefer the rubber chicken or maybe the jokes," Kermit told him. He saw Marshall in the audience. "Oh, hello, little fella. Tell me, what do you think Fozzie should do for his act?" "Uh... let's see... oh, oh, I know! The rubber chicken act! It's my favorite," Marshall said. Fozzie and Kermit agreed. "Thanks, pup. What's your name?" Kermit asked. "I'm Marshall!" the Dalmatian said. "Marshall?" Fozzie quesitioned. "Of the PAW Patrol?" "That's me!" Marshall said proudly. "Oh, well! We would like it very much if you and your friends be the guest stars of today's acts. We're putting on two shows today; on at 3:00, and one at 5:30," Kermit said. Marshall was stunned. "Uh... let me go find the others and they'll decide. Be right back." He zoomed off and saw the others coming through town. "GUYS!!! Guys, Kermit wants us to be the guest stars on today's shows!" The pups cheered and chattered in excitement. "Can we do it, Ryder?" Skye asked. "Sure we can!" Ryder replied. "Come on, pups, we have a show to get ready for!" ******** "Pups, this is Scooter, our director," Kermit said. "He'll be telling you our schedule and which one of our stars you'll be performing with." Scooter led the pups to the dressing rooms at the back of the stage. He knocked on the first door, and Miss Piggy came out. "Miss Piggy, I wanted to introduce to you the guest stars of today's performances." "Dogs?" Miss Piggy questioned. "Not just any dogs, Miss Piggy," Scooter said. "This is Adventure Bay's one and only PAW Patrol!" Miss Piggy looked at them and chuckled. "Well! We certainly have heard a lot about you, you little cutie wuties!" she said, ruffling Rocky's fur. "Rocky, you'll be performing a ballet act with Miss Piggy after Kermit and Skye's act," Scooter said. "Oh, cool! Rocky is a great dancer," Rubble said. Rocky nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure." "Great! You two get to practicing, and I'll take the other pups to meet their acts." Skye was stunned. "I'm performing with Kermit?!" she asked. "Yep. You're gonna be singing Rainbow Connection with him." Skye was super excited. Chase and Rubble were gonna be with the Electric Mayhem, Zuma and Marshall were gonna be part of Fozzie's comedy act, and Everest was gonna be with Camilla and her chicken friends. Before she went to find the chickens, Everest went to ask Scooter a question. "Where's the Great Gonzo's dressing room?" "Right over there," Scooter said, pointing to the last one. "Thanks." Everest went to the door and knocked. And, to her amazement, Gonzo came out. "Hey there! You must be Everest!" "Yep. That's me," she said in a shaky voice. Everest sighed. "Sorry, Mr. Gonzo, sir. I, uh, I guess I'm a little nervous." She giggled nervously. "Aww, that's okay. I've meet a lot of people like you before. Hey, I have someone I'd like you to meet; my adoptive niece. Wanna meet her?" Everest nodded. "Sure." Category:Crossover Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Crossovers